I Do What I Can: the Musical
'''I Do What I Can: the Musical '''is an episode of Peg Plus Cat. Recap After the theme tune, the episode opens on a theater, where some onstage singers are singing about how helpful Ramone is. They then open a scene about Ramone's birth, where he's playing himself as a baby, Peg is playing his mother, and Cat is playing his father. They sing a song about how they will predict Ramone will be very virtuous and do 30 good deeds before his tenth birthday. Peg/Ramone's mom then suggests taking it five good deeds at a time so that it's less of a burden. The act ends, but Cat knocks over a rope that is holding up a cloud prop that is in use while Ramone is explaining about the clouds lighting up as he does good deeds. Cat is sent flying through the air and accidentally breaks the set via a helicopter prop and spider web prop (that he also gets caught in); namely the numbers on the cloud props get knocked down and broken. Peg fears disappointing the audience. Cat swings back on a rope and Mac says that they need new numbers and suggests painting some on scraps of cardboard. Peg, however, needs to count by fives and has forgotten how. When Cat points out how she sang a song about counting by fives, Peg points out that it's hard to remember a song while another one is playing. Mac suggests she use a tape measure. Ramone, Peg, and the Neighbor Ladies do a musical act about feeding Big Mouth onstage. Peg puts up a painted number five because Ramone fed Big Mouth five yellow things and eaxh counts as a good deed. Ramone then helps retrieve the Teens' phones from a tree, five of them so Peg counts five more good deeds. The Mermaid then sings about being dissatisfied living in the dry, noisy city so Ramone puts her in the sea, which Peg counts as five more good deeds because there were four other wet places. Ramone then does his sixteenth-to-twentieth good deeds by helping a witch count the five steps up a ladder to rescue her cat (played by the Pig) from a tree. Ramone's next five good deeds are five attempts (the last one successful) to retrieve cheese for Big Mouth. Next scene is about rounding up the 100 Chickens, but the Teens, who are meant to be acting, went out for pizza, so Peg and Cat free the chickens instead. Five attempts count as the final five good deeds. Peg has to make the final number, but freaks out because she cannot remember and has lost the tape measure. When Cat tries to snap her out of it, she thinks of doing her usual thing of counting backwards from five but she's forgotten how to count. Ramone reminds Peg of how to count by fives by singing the song and she makes the last number. Ramone sings a song about determination. Then, Peg and Cat read the reviews. Trivia * The background singers are seen in the theme, and Cat wears a hat like theirs. * Peg says, "Welcome to broadway for--" before reading out the title. Additionally, the title has a background like red theater curtains. * This is a rare instance where Peg does not count backwards from five. * It is the background singers, not Peg, who sing "Problem Solved". Additionally, "so everything is awesome" was sung by the audience. Category:Episodes